1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a conductive bump design for a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a semiconductor chip package design, an increased amount of input/output (I/O) connections for multi-functional chips is required. The impact of this will be pressure on printed circuit board (PCB) fabricators to minimize linewidth and space or to develop direct chip attach (DCA) semiconductors. However, the increased amount of input/output connections of a multi-functional chip package may induce thermal electrical problems, for example, problems with heat dissipation, cross talk, signal propagation delay, electromagnetic interference for RF circuits, etc. The thermal electrical problems may affect the reliability and quality of products.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package with better thermal and electrical properties is desirable.